This invention relates generally to improvements in methods and apparatus for forming three-dimensional objects from a fluid medium and, more particularly, to stereolithography involving the application of lithographic techniques to production of three-dimensional objects, whereby such objects can be formed rapidly, reliably, accurately and economically.
It is common practice in the production of plastic parts and the like to first design such a part and then painstakingly produce a prototype of the part, all involving considerable time, effort and expense. The design is then reviewed and, oftentimes, the laborious process is again and again repeated until the design has been optimized. After design optimization, the next step is production. Most production plastic parts are injection molded. Since the design time and tooling costs are very high, plastic parts are usually only practical in high volume production. While other processes are available for the production of plastic parts, including direct machine work, vacuum-forming and direct forming, such methods are typically only cost effective for short run production, and the parts produced are usually inferior in quality to molded parts.
In recent years, very sophisticated techniques have been developed for generating three-dimensional objects within a fluid medium which is selectively cured by beams of radiation brought to selective focus at prescribed intersection points within the three-dimensional volume of the fluid medium. Typical of such three-dimensional systems are those described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,041,476, 4,078,229, 4,238,840 and 4,288,861. All of these systems rely upon the buildup of synergistic energization at selected points deep within the fluid volume, to the exclusion of all other points in the fluid volume, to the exclusion of elaborate multibeam techniques. In this regard, the various approaches described in the prior art include the use of a pair of electromagnetic radiation beams directed to intersect at specified coordinates, wherein the various beams may be of the same or differing wavelengths, or where beams are used sequentially to intersect the same points rather than simultaneously, but in all cases only the beam intersection points are stimulated to sufficient energy levels to accomplish the necessary curing process for forming a three-dimensional object within the volume of the fluid medium. Unfortunately, however, such three-dimensional forming systems face a number of problems with regard to resolution and exposure control. The loss of radiation intensity and image forming resolution of the focused spots as the intersections move deeper into the fluid medium create rather obvious complex control situations. Absorption, diffusion, dispersion and diffraction all contribute to the difficulties of working deep within the fluid medium on any economical and reliable basis.
Yet there continues to be a long existing need in the design and production arts for the capability of rapidly and reliably moving from the design stage to the prototype stage and to ultimate production, particularly moving directly from computer designs for such plastic parts to virtually immediate prototypes and the facility for large scale production on an economical and automatic basis.
Accordingly, those concerned with the development and production of three-dimensional plastic objects and the like have long recognized the desirability for further improvement in more rapid, reliable, economical and automatic means which would facilitate quickly moving from a design stage to the prototype stage and to production, while avoiding the complicated focusing, alignment and exposure problems of the prior art three dimensional production systems. The present invention clearly fulfills all of these needs.